Digimon Adventure 02: A Rewrite
by Guardian of Nesh
Summary: A complete rewrite of season two injecting logic and consistency into the narrative. Including smart forward thing protagonists and actually threatening main villains. For those who must know canon parings plus T.K./Kari.


**Digimon Adventure 02: A Rewrite**

Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon, I thought that was obvious.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

In the Digital World there is a group of heroes that are revered above all others. Even the most legendary orders and peace keepers of their world could hope to match them in terms of status. Not the Royal Knights, or the Ten Legendary Warriors. These heroes are not Digimon, in fact they are not even from the Digital World. Those heroes are humans known as the Digidestined.

In the pages of history the Digidestined have earned their place by vanquishing the vilest of foes. Every time they appeared the Digital World was saved from whatever dark fate it was headed toward. Thus the general population of Digimon loved them, knowing that if any true threat were to emerge the Digidestined would stop it. Thus they were totally unprepared when it was one of the legendary Digidestined who attacked their world.

They knew that it had to be a Digidestined for they were the only humans who could come to the Digital World. Since time immemorial the legends of the Digidestined had given the Digimon hope even when things were at their bleakest. Now they were faced with the unthinkable. One who was meant to be their savior had turned on them.

He called himself the Digimon Emperor and he declared his dominion over the Digital World. He turned Digimon into mindless slave with his Dark Rings and made them hunt down those who would resist his rule. To make matters worse it seemed no one could Digivolve anymore. The Digital World fell into despair, for what could do when one of their heroes was their greatest enemy? This is where our story begins.

* * *

_"I have to keep running!"_ Agumon thought. His body didn't agree. He felt like he was about to drop at any moment. Still he couldn't stop, the last thing he wanted was one of the Digimon Emperor's slaves to catch him or worse yet a Dark Ring.

Agumon spared a moment to think of his friends. They'd been separated when the Emperor invaded this area. He hoped they were alright but given the fact that none of them could Digivolve thanks to the Emperor's strange black Digivice the outlook was grim. Maybe Gatomon could put up a fight but the others?

The dinosaur Digimon tripped and fell too tired to keep moving. He didn't know what he could do at this point. He was alone and stuck as a Rookie. They need help. So Agumon did the only thing he could think of. He called for help. He called the name of hi dearest friend, the first name that came to mind.

"Tai!"

* * *

T.K. Takashi finished the last bite of his oatmeal and put the spoon back in the bowl. New apartment, new school, same lumpy oatmeal. Oh well today wasn't a day that could be ruined by something like a bowl of lumpy oatmeal. A new school meat a new adventure. Well, maybe adventure was a strong word, T.K. had been on a real adventure before, gone to an entirely different world, a new school hardly compared to that.

Thinking of that time in the Digital World three years ago made him a bit melancholy. It had been only three years since then. Two and a half since he'd seen Patamon, even if their reunion during the battle with Diaboromon had been brief. Still it felt like it had been a lifetime since then.

He couldn't really talk about it with anyone. His parents, even though they'd seen the Digimon didn't really understand. Matt and the others were busy now with school and other activities. Anyone else would probably have him locked up.

Life had moved on and T.K.'s time with the Digimon was becoming little more than a memory. He missed Patamon, he missed his friends. What he didn't miss was the danger. No one wanted to have to risk life and limb after all. At least Kari would be at his new school. He'd finally be able to talk to someone on a consistent basis about his experiences in the Digital World.

"Mom, I'm heading for school." T.K. called into the next room. He put on his hat and began heading toward the door.

"I'm sorry I can't drive you to school on your first day T.K.," his mother said, "I have to get this article finished for the paper and my deadline is coming up fast."

It's alright mom, walking s good exercise anyway." With that said he left the apartment and headed for the elevator. They lived on one of the upper floors of the building and while he was quick to extol the virtue of walking T.K. didn't feel like taking several flights of stairs and _then_ walking to school. Truth be told he wasn't in the same shape was in as a little kid. While he was still quite active his exercise regimen wasn't nearly as intense as running from monsters for months.

Thankfully the elevator was fast. When it arrived he found two kids already standing in it. One of them was a girl around his age, maybe a little older with long purple hair and glasses. Some people might have found the purple hair odd as it looked natural instead of dyed but then he'd seen Joe's all natural blue hair and this was positively muted by comparison.

The boy looked rather mundane next to the girl. His clothes weren't as colorful, his brown hair in a simple bowl cut. The only feature that really stuck out were his deep green eyes. T.K. couldn't help but have a soft spot for the kid already. He couldn't have been any older than he'd been that summer his world changed forever.

"Hi I'm T.K. Takashi, I just moved into the building. I'm in the fifth grade." T.K. said with a smile. The girl looked confused for a moment as if she were surprised T.K. was talking to her. Honestly it reminded him a bit of Mimi when he'd first met her.

"I'm Yolei Inoue, I'm in sixth grade, this is Cody Hida, he's starting third grade. Would you like to walk to school with us?"

"Welcome to the building T.K." Cody said warmly.

"Yeah, I'd love to walk with you guys." T.K. replied. The walk was a pleasant one. Yolei and Cody were clearly old friends despite, the age difference. The two of them chatted away with T.K. just walking in silence a few steps behind them, he didn't have anything much to add.

"I don't know how the computer club is going to get along without Izzy." Yolei said with a sigh. T.K.'s ears perked up at the name.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Izzy Izumi would you?" He asked. Yolei turned back to look at him and blinked a couple of times.

"Yes, but T.K., aren't you new to the school? I doubt Izzy's computer skills are well-known outside of our school. How do you know Izzy?"

"Well you see my parents are divorced. I live with my mom and my older brother Matt lives with my dad," He said, "Matt used to go to this school. A few years back my parents thought it would be good for me to spend some time with my brother so they arranged for me to go on the annual school summer camp trip with him. I met Izzy there and we became good friends over the summer.'

That seemed to quiet Yolei's questions, which was good because giving any more detail than that would mean having to lie. He couldn't mention the Digimon to these two, he wanted to make new friends not have the whole school think he was nuts before the first day was out. At least he hadn't had to lie so far. Soon the trio arrived at the school and had go their separate ways.

* * *

This wasn't how Tai had planned on spending his first day of school. Starting eighth grade was going to be a pain in the neck as it was and now he'd have to explain to his parents why he'd cut class. He _really_ wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Still it was what he had to do.

He'd gotten a distress call from Agumon and he'd do anything to help his dearest friend. Finding a computer that wasn't being used so he could open the Digi-port had been quite the chore though. Still all the same it was good to be back in the Digital World in a way. Back home thing were complicated and delicate, you always had to worry about stepping on someone's toes. Here it was simple: beat up the bad guy.

Tai liked being the hero, it gave him purpose. Things in the Real World just seemed to drag on for him. As he run through the forest looking for his partner Tai could see why Agumon had called him. The Digital World was in total chaos. Someone or something was controlling various Digimon and turning them evil. This truly was a job for the Digidestined.

Thankfully he was able to find Agumon quickly. His old friend was sprawled out on the ground. He ran up to the orange dinosaur and helped him up. Agumon wouldn't be much help laying on the ground after all.

"Tai, you're here," Agumon said, "I was worried you wouldn't be able to get here."

"Yeah I'm here buddy. I'll always be here for you," Tai said, "Now you've got to Digivolve."

"That's why I need your help Tai, I can't Digivolve." Agumon said.

"Did you forget how? Oh well I'm here now and we can fix this," Tai pulled out his Digivice so Agumon could Digivolve but it merely beeped uselessly, "What's going on here?" His partner looked like he was about to explain when Gatomon appeared.

"Move your tails!" She ordered as she took off. Tai and by extension Agumon followed without question. Tai's relationship with his sister's partner was an interesting one to say the very least. He hadn't trusted Gatomon at all at first, in no small part because when they'd met he'd been Myotismon's chief flunky. She'd quickly proved her loyalty to Kari and the group and earned Tai's approval.

He also knew that Gatomon was a scrappy little kitty, and if she was saying to run that it was more than likely time to make yourself scarce. He tended to agree with that assessment. The other Digimon had been attempting to meet up with them and he'd seen Biyomon and Tentomon get taken down by a Snimon just a little bit ago. He would've gone back to help them but the Digimon had likely been fighting for a good deal of time before he arrived and without Greymon he wasn't about to try to fight a Champion.

Gatomon led the group toward a cave. Apparently he'd found Gabumon and Patamon along the way as they had now joined the group. Tai noticed his sister's partner was missing her Hoy Ring but he didn't ask about it. There were more important things to worry about right now.

"We're going to need more help. I'm going to call the others." He told the Digimon who were now heading deeper into the cave. Tai pulled out his D-Terminal and sent out an E-mail to all the Japanese Digidestined, sans Mimi who was in America and likely wouldn't be able to read it for hours anyway.

"Tai, I think you'd better come take a look at this." That was Gabumon, which was odd because normally Agumon would be the one to call his attention to something. Of course that probably just made it all the more important that he see what this was. So wordlessly Tai walked deeper into the cave to join the Digimon.

He found them standing around what looked to be a mini plateau inside the cave. On top of the rock formation was, well Tai didn't know _what_ it was. It was a black object in the shape of a rounded rectangle. It had a yellow pattern on the side that resembled teeth and a very prominent twisted spike sticking out of the top.

"What is that thing?" Tai asked, hoping one of the Digimon might know.

"It looks like an egg." Agumon said. Tai wasn't sure he agreed with that assessment but then the Digital World was weird, maybe here some eggs were that shape.

"I've never seen an egg with a spike in it." Patamon said.

"It must've been rough on the chicken that laid that thing." Gatomon snarked.

"Look it's got the Crest of Friendship on it," Gabumon said, "That must mean it's meant for Matt." Tai pulled out his D-Terminal again and sent another E-mail to Matt, he'd definitely want to see this.

* * *

Davis Motomiya cursed to himself as he lost control of the ball and skidded a fair distance down the soccer field. He was going to be so sore later. He got up quickly and scanned the area for the ball, it was his kick that had made it go wild so he had to retrieve it. Thankfully it wasn't hard to find a blonde boy in a yellow and green shirt and a hat that looked like it belonged on Gilligan had caught it.

Davis had never seen this kid before and being rather popular Davis knew most everybody in his year and a lot of people outside of it.

"Nice catch," Davis said, "have you ever thought about playing soccer? You look like you'd make a great goalie." The other boy shook his head.

"I have some friends who are really into soccer and they tried to teach me but I was never really all that interested. You actually remind me of one of them; it must be the goggles. His name is Tai Kamiya, he used to go here."

"You know Tai," That was certainly surprising, "We used to play together on the school soccer team before he graduated. I'm Davis Motomiya." Davis extended his hand to the other boy who promptly put down the soccer ball and shook it.

"I'm T.K. Takashi, it's nice to meet you." T.K. said.

"Well T.K., any friend of Tai's is a friend of mine. Listen, you're new here right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, my mom and I just moved into a new apartment and I had to switch schools."

"Well, I know my way around here, so if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank Davis, I'll keep that in mind." T.K. said.

"Hey Davis, you're holding up the game!" Someone on the field shouted. T.K. handed Davis the soccer ball.

"Well I won't keep you from your game, see you around Davis."

"Yeah, see you T.K." The rest of the pre-school pick-up soccer game passed by in a blur. Davis' team won but since the game was all about just goofing off and having fun that didn't matter as much. With that done he made his way to class.

Davis canned the room taking stock of who was in his class this year. His face split into a grin when his eyes rested on Kari Kamiya. The two of them had met at a school soccer game a couple years back. They'd quickly become friends but then everyone who met Kari had become friend with her. There was just something magnetic about the girl.

Very recently though, his feeling toward Kari had begun to change into something else. It had taken some time for him to realize that he was falling for her. In retrospect it didn't surprise him. She was just the kind of person people wanted to be around and quite pretty besides. The crush was almost inevitable. So he did what any boy in his situation would do, he took the seat next to hers.

"Hey Kari, what luck we're in the same class again this year." He said trying not to sound as happy as he was about this development.

"I don't know that I'd call that luck Davis." Kari teased with a smile.

"So a funny thing happened while I was playing soccer with the guys earlier. I ran into this new kid, his name was T.K. and he said he knew your brother.'

"Oh you met T.K. I was hoping to run into him. We're old friends and haven't talked in a long time." As if on cue it was then that T.K. entered the room.

"Hey T.K. over here!" Davis called waving over to the other seat next to Kari. T.K too the invitation.

"Hey Davis, I guess I should've taken you up on that offer to have you show me around. II was almost late to class," Then he turned to Kari and smiled, "It's good to see you Kari, you've gotten a lot taller."

"So have you T.K." She said.

"Together again." He said as he took his seat.

"Just like old times." Kari said. Davis felt a spike of jealousy. He knew that had to be what it was, after all what else could it be? It had only appeared when he saw T.K and Kari acting so friendly toward each other after being apart for so long.

The rest of the school day was rather uneventful, which was how Davis liked school. If he could just coast through that was fine with him. Of course it was only the first day, it was supposed to be easy. Then something unexpected happened and while Davis didn't know it at the time, this would be the moment that he would start down a path that would change his live forever.

Yolei Inoue, a purple haired girl one year ahead of him came running up to him, T.K. and Kari. She looked to be out of breath and was holding a piece of paper, 'You're Kari Kamiya aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me, why?" Kari asked.

"Well you left your work station in the computer lab open and, well I hope you don't think I'm terribly nosy but I saw that you'd gotten an E-mail and it looked really urgent." Yolei unfolded the paper she was holding and showed it to Kari. Both he and T.K. crowded around so that they could see as well.

"Come to the Digital Word right away, the Digimon need our help." It was from Tai.

"The Digital World," Davis asked, "I heard about it from Tai once. He said that there were a lot of Digimon there, whatever they are.

"I'm sorry Davis but we don't have time to explain." T.K. aid taking off. He was fast too, it really was too bad he didn't want to play soccer.

"He's right, my brother needs us." Just like that Kari tore off after T.K. Well he wasn't about to be left behind. He could see that Yolei was following as well and that she was just as he was.

Before they even got to wherever it is they were going, they were stopped by two boys who looked like they should be I Middle School. He recognized one as the super nerd Izzy Izumi who had graduated last year. The other was harder to place, he looked to be about Tai's age. He looked a bit like T.K. an older brother maybe.

"Yolei, I'm glad I found you, I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said.

"You mean Izzy Izumi, the legendary former computer club president is looking for me? I'm honored." Davis rolled his eyes, Yolei looked like she was about to wet herself. Izzy wasn't that great.

"Izzy, Matt, I take it you got Tai's E-mail too?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, it was quicker to come here than to head home." Izzy said.

"My band is going to be so mad at me for leaving practice but this is more important," Matt said, "I can't just leave Gabumon high and dry and I'm not about to let you guys do all the work without me either."

"Right, let's go." T.K. said. The now six person group made their way to the computer lab where Izzy immediately sat down and got to work.

"If Tai's there, that means the gate to the Digital Word is open." He said.

"What's the Digital Word is that a new amusement park? We should all go." Yolei said.

"Yolei, I thought you were coming over to fix my computer. My mom made the brownies and everything."

"Oh that's right Cody, sorry I forgot. I'm coming." With that distraction dealt with Izzy continued speaking.

"We should get to the Digital Word while the gate is still open."

"Yeah but how long will it stay open for? I'd rather not get trapped there again." Matt said.

'Is that really important when our friends are in danger?" T.K. asked.

"Fair enough." Matt said.

"Alright, we're going back to the Digital World, prodigious." Izzy exclaimed.

'I want to go too," Davis said, "If Tai's in danger I want to help him."

"Look Davis, we appreciate that you want to help but you can't go, you need a Digivice." Kari said. All four of them pulled out something that looked like a virtual pet.

"If you guys can go, so can I!' Davis said. Just then the computer screen lit up and three lights hot out of it. One blue, one red, and one yellow. The blue one topped in Davis' hands while the others continued down the hell. What had arrived looked like a larger virtual pet.

"A Digivice!" T.K. said.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." Kari noted. Mat and Izzy looked sick upon seeing the new Digivice.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me." Matt said.

"We don't have time to waste, I'm going to help my brother." Kari said, and with no further argument the group went into the Digital World. Well, five out of six anyway.

* * *

The Digimon Emperor was not pleased. He had visitors in his little digital garden; he didn't like visitors. This place was his alone. His to conquer and rule as he saw fit. After all that was the whole point of the game.

Of course these newcomers weren't a threat to his reign. No one was. He was a genius in every regard and as long he had the Black Digivice they couldn't even Digivolve. They were no more threat to him than the common housefly. A housefly could still be annoying though and as history showed it was a bad idea to annoy an Emperor.

He wondered how these interlopers had even gotten here. Only the chosen could come to the Digital World. They were common, not like him. He was a genius, what would this place want with these dregs of society?

There had to be some mistake. These people didn't belong in his world. If the Digital World was going to let garbage in then he would more than happily remove it. Still, for some reason, he hesitated. The older one with the goggles looked familiar. It was like a memory he couldn't quite recall. It was right there on the tip of his brain, just out of reach. To someone as prodigious as him it was maddening.

"Hey Ken, it's getting late, shouldn't you be heading home?" That was Wormmon, another annoying piece of trash. The Emperor wasn't sure why he kept Wormmon around, he was next to worthless. At the very least he could've slapped a Dark Ring on him and made him quiet. At least then he wouldn't have to be reminded of his pathetic life back in the Real World.

"I told you to never call me that," The Emperor snapped, "Now, what to do about these uninvited guests? Ah, this will do nicely. Attack, Monochromon!"

* * *

"They're not too far away. We should be coming up on them any second." Tai said as he checked his Digivice for the location of the others. There were four signals; that would be Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Kari, Joe and Sora hadn't answered his E-mails. The Digimon were following behind him. Unfortunately they hadn't been able to find Tentomon so Izzy would no doubt be more focused on finding his partner than anything else. Not that Tai could blame him for that, if it were Agumon that was missing he'd turn over every rock in the Digital World to find him.

Indeed it wasn't long before they came upon the group. Finally they had some backup. Now maybe they could formulate a plan to defeat whatever was causing these problems one and for all. Once in sight the Digimon eagerly ran up to their partners and greeted them.

"I hate to be a killjoy," Tai said as he watched the groups of friend be reunited for the first time in years, "but we can have the teary reunions later. Right now, we have work to do."

"You're right," Matt said, "So where this thing you wanted to how me so bad?"

"In a cave not too far from here. We can sort out our next move there." Tai said.

"And you guys were worried, I told you Tai would be alright." Up until this point Tai had been in a sort of leader's autopilot. He'd seen four signals on his Digivice and assumed that they were Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Kari. After all, only a select few people could come to the Digital World and those four were the ones that answered his E-mail. So hearing a voice that most definitely should _not_ have been there threw him off.

Tai reevaluated the group. There were four people lie he'd thought, at least he wasn't going crazy in that regard, though that did little to comfort him about the situation at hand. Matt, T.K., and Kari were all there like he thought. Then came the problem: Izzy was missing. This was probably the worst person you could omit from the group in this situation. They couldn't Digivolve. Izzy was their expert on all things Digital world, if anyone could solve this problem it was Izzy. Not only was he missing from the group but he'd been replaced by Davis Motomiya of all people.

Now Tai had no problem with Davis as a person, if even if he did disapprove of Davis' constant flirting with Kari, but then he disapproved of _anyone_ flirting with his sitter that was kind of his job as big brother. On all accounts Davis was a good kid, friendly and generally cheerful. He had a tendency to not think things through but Tai had been the same at his age; in fact Davis reminded Tai a lot of how he used to be before his adventures in the Digital World set him on a different path. It was just that he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and was one of the last people Tai would call of help on a technical problem like this.

"Why is he here," he asked waving over to Davis, "More to the point, _how_ is he here and where the hell is Izzy? Wasn't he supposed to be with you guys?"

A Digivice came out of the computer for Davis, he decided to come along and help. As for Izzy we don't know why he isn't here, two other Digivices came out of the computer, maybe he went to look for whoever got them." T.K. said.

"Davis' Digivice is different than ours Tai." Kari added.

"Different how?" Tai asked.

"Tai, it's not just any Digivice," Matt said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I saw it, it's _his_ Digivice." The inflection of Matt' voice to Tai exactly who he was referring to. Great, that was just what he needed today, the Digital World reminding him of his greatest failure. All of the younger kinds shot them questioning looks; of course they would, none of them were around for that particular event; TK. and Kari had heard the story but never actually seen the Digivice in question. Tai gave them one that sad 'Don't ask.' In return. It worked, no one pressed the issue.

"Davis, you need to go home, right now." Tai said forcefully.

"What why?" I want to help." Davis said.

"Please Davis, just trust me on this you need to go home." Tai aid again.

"I got a Digivice, which means this Digital World place obviously wants me here. I'm not leaving." Davis said.

"Listen, junior," Matt snapped, "This isn't a game. The Digital World is an extremely dangerous place, you should leave this to people who actually know what they're doing."

"No, he's right Matt," Tai said with a sigh, "The Digital World gave him a Digivice so he obviously has a purpose here whether we like it or not. Besides he's a stubborn as I was at that age, we won't convince him to leave." Without another word Tai led them to the cave and the object it contained.

"So what exactly is the situation here?" Matt asked.

"I think it best to let Gatomon explain." Tai said.

The cat Digimon moved so that everyone could see her and then began to speak, "One day, not so long ago, a human appeared. Another Digidestined like you. Only he wasn't as nice. He declared himself the Digimon Emperor and began trapping Digimon with these Dark Rings that make us his slaves. Not only that but he has this strange new Digivice that somehow stops us from Digivolving. Not only that but I lost my Holy Ring running from his brainwashed servants so now I'm stuck at Rookie strength."

"New Digivice," T.K. mused, "Davis show her yours." Davis did as instructed and pulled out his Digivice. Tai was _not _happy to see that particular Digivice. It was indeed as Matt said, _his _Digivice. The wave of guilt washed over him once again. Gatomon gasped in shock of a completely different reason.

"That's it, you work for the Digimon Emperor!'

"Calm down Gatomon," Kari said, "Davis doesn't work for anyone. T.K. and I watched him get his Digivice just a few minutes ago."

"Now that that's settled, let's have a closer look at whatever this thing is," Matt said as he walked toward the "egg". He clearly strained with all his might trying to pick it up but ultimately tumbled backwards, "I don't get it, that thing doesn't look that heavy and it has the Crest of Friendship on it. I shouldn't be having trouble picking it up."

"Maybe all that guitar playing has gotten you out of shape Matt," Tai teased, "Let me try to pick it up." Unfortunately he met with the same result a Matt. Just what was that thing made of?

"Stand aside this is a woman's job." Kari said. She had no more luck than the previous two attempts.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." T.K. snarked, not that he did any better. By this point Davis looked like he was ready to blow his top so to speak.

"Guys let me try, I pump iron all the time," Davis excitedly marched up to the egg. Tai questioned whether he actually worked out all that much but at this point they might a well let the kid try. Davis lifted it up as if it weighed nothing, "See what did I tell you light a as feather, you guys need to work out more."

No," Mat said, "That kid did _not_ just get something with my crest on it. This has to be a joke."

"We've got bigger problems." Agumon said as he pointed on the column of blue energy that was coming out of a hole that had been und the egg. Eventually a silhouette appeared in the light and as it faded it was made clear that the form was a Digimon. A Digimon Tai and Matt knew all too well: Veemon.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Tai pounded his fist against the cave wall in frustration. It seemed the Digital World was determined to make him feel like shit today. Great, that was just what he needed when the entire world was at stake.

Veemon ran up to Davis as fast as he could and shook his hand, "Hello Davis my name is Veemon and I'm your Digimon partner. I know I'm yours because you were the only one who was able to move the Digi-egg of Friendship."

"Maybe it's a different Veemon." Matt said to Tai.

"Oh Matt, Tai, I didn't see you there, it's been a long time."

"Well there goes that theory," Tai muttered, "Davis 'm going to ask you one more time to go home. Please, it's for your own good.

"What's this about Tai, why do you want me to leave so badly?" Davis demanded.

"You aren't Veemon's first partner Davis. He used to belong to a boy named Ryo Akiyama. He came to the Digital World for a very special mission. He succeeded but… we lost him in the process. I don't want to put anyone else in that position, lease just go home and let us take care of this." Tai said.

"Thank you for worrying about me Tai but I'm staying." Davis declared.

"Do you have worms for brains kid, you could die here. The Digital World isn't a game. We were trapped here for moths ad barely made it out alive by the end of our adventures. We now what we're doing, go home and let us handle this." Matt said.

"I understand the risks perfectly," Davis said, "but if I turn my back on people in need I'll never be able to live with myself." Any further argument was forestalled by a Monochromon entering the cave. Its eyes were red and it had a Dark ring on it so this was clearly a slave of the Digimon Emperor.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon roared as it unleashed its' fiery attack. It was a Champion and they couldn't Digivolve so there was only one thing to do.

"Run!" Tai shouted as he took off, thankfully everyone followed. The cave had a back entrance that opened up on to a cliff. The group began to climb down with Davis and Veemon who were on the rear on the group still being on the cliff. Tai, Matt, T.K., and all the Digimon excluding Veemon made it down safely. Kari however slapped and lad on her leg funny.

"I think I twisted my ankle! It hurts to move!" That was just great. If Kari was injured that was going to make it difficult to get out of here and Monochromon was still coming for them. He'd even leapt off the cliff.

Davis and Veemon had been blasted off the cliff by the Volcanic Strike attack but the only real damage that seemed to have been doe there was that Davis' goggles had been broken. The kid must have tucked a horseshoe in his back pocket or something.

"Davis you have to use the Digi-egg of Friendship. It's the only way to save our friends," Veemon said, "In order to open it you have to say Digi-Armor Energize!"

Davis stood up slowly, tossing his goggles aside as he did so, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Raidramon the Storm of Friendship!"

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai muttered. That was new, were the laws of the Digital World jut bending to Davis' will now? Raidramon positioned himself between Monochromon and the kids.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon launched his attack and Raidramon managed to dodge it without exposing any of the Digidestined.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon fired lightning from the spike on his head and vaporized the Dark Ring. With that done Monochromon seemed rather docile. Raidramon transformed back into Veemon and the Digi-egg f Friendship was stored in Davis' D-Terminal.

"Oh good, the Sun's going down, now we can relax." Patamon said.

"Why's that?" T.K. asked.

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Gatomon said.

"It _is _getting late Tai, shouldn't you be getting home soon?" Agumon asked.

"I don't really want to leave you guy with this Digimon Emperor guy out there. I mean no one knows when the portal will open up again but since time in the Real ad Digital Worlds are in sync now we can't just stay here without telling anyone. So yeah you're right, we have to go, but we'll be back as soon as we can." Tai said, and with that the humans of the group departed for the Real World.

* * *

The Digimon Emperor was not pleased. Those snot nosed kids had managed to defeat one of his servants. They'd even managed to Digivolve, though it was a type of Digivolving he'd never seen. Armor Digivolving.

It was an intriguing concept actually. How had it managed to subvert his Control Spires? Was it some sort of loophole? This warranted further investigation, he had to find a way to shut this down too.

Maybe the Digital World thought the game was getting too easy for him. So far his conquests had gone basically unopposed. It was all too easy. Maybe a little resistance would be fun. Yes victory would be all the more rewarding with an enemy to crush. He accepted this new challenge gladly but for now it was time to go back to the Real World.

* * *

Six of the original eight Digidestined were gathered in the park. The two that were absent were Mimi, on account of her being across the world and Kari who was nursing her injured ankle. The topic of discussion was of course the new treat to the Digital World.

"So we have three new Digidestined with a new kind of Digivice, a new form of Digivolving that uses strange artifacts that we've never head of and an evil Digidestined who's blocking normal Digivolution." Izzy summarized. He'd already told them that Yolei and Cody had gotten the other two Digivices.

"That's about the size of it, yeah," Sora said, "the question is what do we do?"

"Who says we can do anything," Joe asked, "It seems to me that these are the new Digidestined and that it's their job to fight this treat. Sure we'll mentor them as much as we can but without the ability to Digivolve we can't do much fighting.

"I can't accept that," Tai said, "We already made that mistake once. I'm not doing it again!"

"I'm with Tai, these are my friends and I'm not going to just sit by while they put themselves in harm's way."

"Why put them in danger at all? I say we just go there and do things our way. We tell our parents of course, they all already know about the Digimon so they can cover for us. Then we don't leave until this is fixed." Matt aid.

"We can't, the portal's already closed," Izzy said, "I do want to go there and see how tis Digimon Emperor I blocking the Digivolution process, maybe I could fix it but without the gate being open there's not much I can do."

"The gate will open up again soon enough, "Tai said, "If the Digital World really needs help it will give us every opportunity to help it."

"You're probably right Tai. Yolei and Cody want to go to the Digital World tomorrow and I've decided to go with them." Izzy said.

"I'll go too." Sora said.

"Count me in." Tai added.

"Me too." T.K. declared.

"Unfortunately I can't. I have a few loose ends to tie up before I can join you on this adventure," Matt said, "Namely, I have to quit my band to have the time. I don't want to, but this is more important."

'I have a big test tomorrow but I'll join you guy as soon as I can, the school load is pretty harsh." Joe aid.

"That's alright guys, we understand," Tai assured them, "Someone should call Mimi and tell her what's happened, she'd want to know."

"I've got that covered." Sora said.

"In the meantime I'll contact Gennai and see what he knows about all of this. Maybe he'll know something that can help us." Izzy said. With that the group wen their spate ways for the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so yeah, yet another _02_ rewrite fic. I know there are plenty of them. Still as I rewatched certain things jumped out at me. Thing big one is detailed in a notice in my other Digimon story which is suspended pending a rewrite because I could write using the steaming pile that was canon _02_ anymore.

The plan for this story I basically to rewrite _02_ and then segue into a rewrite of my other story that will use the new continuity I build her. Don't worry, I'll make sure this story can stand on its own without you needing to read the eventual sequel.

Now you can see I've made change already but the big thing you need to know is that the older kids will be much more involved in this story than in canon. There was no reason to sideline them in the first place. Also they never gave up their Crests in this version. The other changes, well I have a plan.


End file.
